1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to attachments to faucet spouts to modify the stream of a fluid flowing therethrough and more particularly to a non-aerating spout attachment having a plurality of parallel, spaced-apart, apertured, flat plates and at least one screen spaced downstream from the plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present day faucet spouts typically have a threaded coupling on the end thereof to receive a mating threaded end of a spout attachment device. Known spout attachments operate to modify the nature or quality of the stream emanating from a spout by aerating the stream, reducing the turbulence of the stream, or otherwise changing the characteristics thereof as it flows through the attachment. However, no known spout attachment provides a high quality non-aerated stream which is clear, free of mist, spray or other turbulence, and so soft that it is essentially splash free with the economy and efficiency of the attachment taught and claimed herein.